The Lion King (1994 soundtrack)
|title = The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) |composer = Elton John Hans Zimmer |lyricist = Tim Rice Lebo M |length = 46:21 |released = May 31, 1994 |publisher = Walt Disney Records }} The Lion King (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) is the original motion picture soundtrack for Walt Disney Picture's The Lion King. It contains songs from the film written by Elton John and Tim Rice, and a score composed by Hans Zimmer, with African chants by Lebo M. The soundtrack was recorded in three different countries: the United States, the United Kingdom, and South Africa, and was released on May 31, 1994, on CD and audio cassette. It holds the record as the best-selling successful soundtrack for an animated movie with over 7 million copies sold; 4,934,000 copies of which were sold in 1994. Also, it held the record for the longest charting animated movie soundtrack at #1 on the Billboard 200 chart for 10 weeks, until it was surpassed by Frozen, which continues to hold the record for 13 weeks. The soundtrack won both the Golden Globe Award and the Academy Award for Best Original Score and Best Original Song (for "Can You Feel the Love Tonight"), and was given to Hans Zimmer, Elton John, and Tim Rice respectively. There is also an officially unreleased complete score. As part of the Walt Disney Records' Legacy Collection of titles, an official expanded version featuring 30 minutes of previously unreleased score was released on June 24, 2014. Track listing Standard edition The following tracks featured on the soundtrack are: #"Circle of Life" – 3:59 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Carmen Twillie with African vocals performed by Lebo M and his South African choir #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" – 2:50 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Jason Weaver and Laura Williams with Rowan Atkinson #"Be Prepared" – 3:40 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Jeremy Irons with Whoopi Goldberg, Cheech Marin, and Jim Cummings #"Hakuna Matata" – 3:33 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella with Jason Weaver and Joseph Williams #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – 2:57 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky with Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella and Kristle Edwards #"This Land" – 2:55 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"...To Die For" – 4:17 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Under the Stars" – 3:45 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"King of Pride Rock" – 5:59 #:Instrumental Score by Hans Zimmer #"Circle of Life" – 4:51 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John #"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" – 3:36 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight" – 3:59 #:Music and Lyrics by Elton John and Tim Rice, performed by Elton John Included on non-English language versions of the soundtrack only: #"The Hyenas" - 4:08 #:Instrumental Score By Hans Zimmer Special edition On September 30, 2003, Disney released a new Special Edition of the soundtrack with two newly-added tracks: #"The Morning Report" - performed by Jeff Bennett and Evan Saucedo with James Earl Jones #"Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Remix)" - performed by Sir Elton John References Category:Albums